oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Character Songs
Character Songs are sung by the characters respective voice actors. There are currently 2 collections released. One for each season. There are also bonus character songs included in certain Drama CD's. Both character song collections are available for purchase on Amazon in Japan. * Character Song Collection - May 22, 2013 * Character Song Collection Zoku - December 29, 2015 Bright Generation was released on a Drama CD with special editions of Volume 3 (November 18, 2011) and Rock You!! was released on a Drama CD with special editions of Volume 7 (March 19, 2013), before the first character song collection. Kimi to Merry Christmas was released on a Drama CD with special editions of Volume 6.5 (July 22, 2014), before Collection Zoku. The titles are roughly translated. Videos may be linked if found. Character Song Collectionhttps://vgmdb.net/album/38793 # Bitter Bitter Sweet - Yukino Yukinoshita & Yui Yuigahama (Saori Hayami & Nao Tōyama).Bitter Bitter Sweet is the song Haruno, Shizuka, Yui, and Yukino play during the Culture Festival. It is also Yui's ringtone. # Going Going Alone Away! - Saika Totsuka, Hachiman Hikigaya, and Yoshiteru Zaimokuza (Mikako Komatsu, Takuya Eguchi, and Nobuyuki Hiyama). # Our Declaration (僕たち宣言) - Saika Totsuka (Mikako Komatsu). # I Am Not Crying.~Tobacco in your eyes~(~泣いてなんかない。〜煙草が目に~) - Shizuka Hiratsuka (Ryōka Yuzuki). # Sunflower Good Days (ヒマワリGood Days) - Komachi Hikigaya (Aoi Yūki). # Smile Go Round - Yui Yuigahama (Nao Tōyama). # Flower Blooming In Snow Melting (雪解けに咲いた花) - Yukino Yukinoshita (Saori Hayami). # Hello Alone -Band Arrange-'' - Yukino Yukinoshita & Yui Yuigahama (Saori Hayami & Nao Tōyama). '''Notes' Character Song Collection Zokuhttps://vgmdb.net/album/53272 # Under The Changing Sky (変わる空の下) - Yukino Yukinoshita & Yui Yuigahama (Saori Hayami & Nao Tōyama). # Kashiko Girl (かしこガール) - Isshiki Iroha (Ayane Sakura). # Let's Go! All Day Long! - Kaori Orimoto (Haruka Tomatsu). # Enjoy!! Go My Way - Komachi Hikigaya (Aoi Yūki). # Bokutachi Diary (僕たちダイアリー) - Saika Totsuka (Mikako Komatsu). # Someday, Until You Become An Adult (いつか君が大人になるまで) - Shizuka Hiratsuka (Ryōka Yuzuki). # By The Happy End (ハッピーエンドのそばで) - Yui Yuigahama (Nao Tōyama). # Crescendo To You (君にクレッシェンド) - Yukino Yukinoshita (Saori Hayami). # If You Want Real (本物が欲しければ) - Hachiman Hikigaya & Hayato Hayama (Takuya Eguchi & Takashi Kondō). Drama CD Character Songs * Bright Generation - Yukino Yukinoshita & Yui Yuigahama (Saori Hayami & Nao Tōyama). ** Included in the Drama CD Tatoeba Konna Birthday Song (たとえばこんなバースデーソング, "Birthday Song for you"). Volume 3 Drama CD * Rock You!! - Yukino Yukinoshita & Yui Yuigahama (Saori Hayami & Nao Tōyama). ** Included in the Drama CD Kanojotachi no, We Will Rock You (彼女たちの、うぃー・うぃる・ろっく・ゆー♡, "We will... We will rock "you"!!"). Volume 7 Drama CD * Kimi to Merry Christmas (君とMerry Christmas) - Yukino Yukinoshita & Yui Yuigahama (Saori Hayami & Nao Tōyama). ** Included in the Drama CD Sono Christmas Candle no Akari ga Yureru Toki... (そのクリスマスキャンドルの灯が揺れる時…). Volume 6.5 Drama CD Box Set Bonus Track * ''Wrong As I Expected - ''Character Voice: 渡航 with 堀井茶渡(Chado Horii) aka.CHA-DQNhttps://www.bilibili.com/video/av2145551/ ** Wataru Watari created his own character song under the name Watarin. It was included as a preorder for Season 1's Limited Edition BOX set.http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/oregairu/1st/disc/index-j.html Videos 01. Bitter Bitter Sweet 俺ガイルキャラソン試聴|Bitter Bitter Sweet (sample) 02. going going alone way! 俺ガイルキャラソン試聴|Going Going Alone Away (sample) 03. 僕たち宣言 俺ガイルキャラソン試聴|Our Declaration (sample) 04. 泣いてなんかない。～煙草が目に、、、～ 俺ガイルキャラソン試聴|I Am Not Crying - Tobacco In Your Eyes - (sample) 05. ヒマワリGood Days 俺ガイルキャラソン試聴|Sunflower Good Days (sample) 06. Smile Go Round 俺ガイルキャラソン試聴|Smile Go Round (sample) 07. 雪解けに咲いた花 俺ガイルキャラソン試聴|Flower blooming In Snow Melting (sample) 08. Hello Alone -Band arrange- 俺ガイルキャラソン試聴|Hello Alone band Arrange (sample) References Category:Music Category:Media